


Bouquets For Days

by crowstakeflight (skyrxca)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Established Relationship, F/F, Getting Together, Multi, miwasae established, miwasaelisa get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrxca/pseuds/crowstakeflight
Summary: After a year of Alisa bringing a bouquet of flowers from her shop to the neighboring tattoo studio every day, the owners of said studio make their move.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kageyama Miwa/Tanaka Saeko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Bouquets For Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamng/gifts).



> happy belated bday [dani](https://twitter.com/nbydxhn)!!! this wasn't what i planned to write at all but this is what it turned out to be ahhh,,,i hope u like it!!!

Every day as Alisa leaves her flower shop for the day, she stops by the tattoo studio that’s next to it and drops off a bouquet for their desk. She’s always greeted by a large smile from whoever is sitting behind the desk. Most of the days it’s one of the owners, Miwa and Saeko. She usually stays for a bit and chats with them. 

They start out by asking about buying some flowers to use as reference for a tattoo or if Alisa’s thought of the tattoo ideas she wants them to do for her. Their conversations evolve from there and she can end up staying at the tattoo shop for hours before she has to run home to take care of her cat. 

She found out early on in their conversations that the two were dating, but they also flirt with her nearly every time they talk. Alisa’s not bold enough to ask or do anything outright about that, so she’s stuck with her heart fluttering every time she sees them. 

Alisa feels butterflies as she walks into the tattoo studio. She doesn’t know why, but something seems different today. That point is proven when both Miwa and Saeko are there with no clients. Typically when Alisa arrives, there’s a client or two and at least one of them is tattooing away. When the door opening announces her presence, they turn to Alisa and their faces bright up. 

“I hope you're both having a great day,” Alisa says as she walks over to put the flowers on the desk. 

“It just got so much better,” Miwa says with a sly grin. 

“It really did. How are you doing, Alisa?” Saeko asks at the same time she grabs the bouquet to bring it closer to her. Her hands brush against Alisa’s hands as they are still on the vase. 

Alisa can’t help the blush that appears on her skin. Every day they are like this and she will never get used to it. Though she’s not sure she wants to get used to it. She loves the giddy anticipation she feels as she picks out the flowers for the bouquet that day. 

“I’m great! Today was a quiet day at the shop, so I was able to knock off a number of things from my to-do list for the week,” Alisa answers. “What about you? I’m surprised that there’s no one here now.” 

“We had some clients earlier in the day, but we purposefully left the evening open,” Saeko says.

“Oh, do you have plans? I don’t need to stay as long as I usually do if you do,” Alisa says hurriedly, taking a step back towards the entrance.

“No!” they yell out simultaneously and exchange a glance. Saeko nods at Miwa to continue.

“We do have plans, we just wanted to also include you in them if you’d like,” Miwa says. 

“Oh?” Alisa lets out a questioning noise. 

She doesn’t want to get her hopes up, but she can’t help but think that—

“Alisa, it’s been a year since the first time you walked into our shop with flowers shortly after we opened for business,” Miwa says, cutting off Alisa’s train of thought. 

“We’ve seen you nearly every day whether that be from you dropping by or us running into your shop first,” Saeko adds on. “We couldn’t imagine this year without your presence in our lives.” 

“So would you like to go out on a date with us?” Miwa asks to finish them off. 

“Yes!” Alisa says with no hesitation before realizing she said it louder than intended in the quiet shop. 

Miwa and Saeko would laugh at how adorable Alisa is if not for the fact that they are releasing the tension in their bodies from worrying about Alisa’s answer. 

“Would you be ready to go right now?” Saeko asks. “We can close up shop pretty quickly and be on our way.”

“I’m ready whenever you are,” Alisa says. 

They are on their way out of the tattoo studio shortly after. 

Alisa is led through the city streets with Miwa and Saeko on each side of her. One of their hands in each of her own. They end up at an art exhibition. Colorful paintings line the walls and Alisa doesn’t know where to look first. 

“The artist is one of our friends. They said there were a few pieces we would want to see when we told them we were coming here,” Saeko says.

They pass by a few paintings before they see what their friend wanted them to see. 

“Oh,” Alisa says. She can’t seem to stop saying that today. 

The three of them are standing in front of four paintings all filled with bright flowers. 

“These are my bouquets,” Alisa says. “They did such a great job. They included the ribbons I use and everything is so pretty.”

“We gave them a few throughout the year and they appreciated them,” Miwa says. 

“Please tell them I loved their paintings. These specifically and the rest as well. We’ve only seen a portion of it but they’ve all been fantastic so far,” Alisa says. 

“We’ll make sure to do that,” Miwa says. 

They go through the rest of the exhibition with Miwa and Saeko talking about what they knew of the pieces. They’ve seen a number of them from the initial brush stroke to the final work—from late nights spent at their friends after the shop closed or on a day off. 

Afterwards, they stop for takeout and go back to Miwa and Saeko’s place to watch a movie. She hesitates upon entering when the first things she notices are her other bouquets from the week. Though she shouldn’t be too surprised by that since they will often bring back a few cleaned vases about a week after getting the flowers. 

“When you first started giving them to us you said that we could give the previous day’s flowers to other people that could need their day brightened, so we do give a good amount of them to our friends or clients. But we also like to keep them here to make it more lively,” Miwa answers the unasked question. 

“I’m glad that you like them,” Alisa says. “I didn’t mean for it to become a daily thing, but I’m happy it did. It got me to start talking to you both after all and now...” 

She waves around her hand in explanation. The other two girls nod in understanding. 

When she brought the first bouquet, it was initially planned as a welcoming gift. But when she saw how happy the initial bouquet made Miwa and Saeko, she couldn’t stop herself from bringing a new one each day. 

She definitely wasn’t expecting to date the new shop owners when she had taken them the first bouquet. But she’s grateful that’s what came to be.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've started in months, i had fun writing it though so i also hope you enjoyed it !! 
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/skyrxca)  
> :)


End file.
